Goodbye To You
by Princesspepe8
Summary: This is my sister's fic about...well, why don't you read it and find out!!


This is a fic my sister wrote. It has a cliffhanger end, so if it gets enough replies, I'll post the sequel, which I am writing. If you have any complaints, tell me, and I'll tell her!! Here it goes!!  
  
  
  
Tara:þ § æ  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
  
  
[Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by]  
  
Jimmy Neutron heaved his last piece of furniture into the truck and sighed.  
  
Jimmy: Why Mom, Why?  
  
Mrs. Neutron sighed as well. She hated seeing her one and only son so miserable.  
  
Mrs. Neutron: You'll like it in Missouri. I promise.  
  
Jimmy: NO! I'll hate it there! I'll have no friends! I'm sixteen now! I can't just make new friends!  
  
Mrs. Neutron: You'll be respected for the person who you are.not about your IQ level.  
  
Jimmy" I don't Care!  
  
Mr. Neutron: But we do.  
  
Voice: We do too, Jimmy.  
  
Jim turned around to see his best friends, Carl, Sheen, and.Cindy.  
  
Carl: is it time yet?  
  
Mrs. Neutron: I'm afraid so.  
  
[I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,]  
  
Cindy Whimpered as the work guy closed the door of the moving truck.  
  
Mrs. Neutron: Time to leave, James.  
  
Jimmy: Hold on.  
  
Mr. Neutron: Five minutes, Jimbo.  
  
Jim walked solemnly over to his friends who were just standing there. Cindy's parents walked over to Jimmy's parents.  
  
Mrs. Vortex: Judy, it's for the best.  
  
Mrs. Neutron: I know. I just wish that fight hadn't broke out @ school, you know?  
  
Mrs. Vortex: I always knew that Nick kid was trouble.  
  
[Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to]  
  
  
  
Cindy: Jimmy, I'm sorry. I hate Nick so much.  
  
Sheen: I know, Jimmy. Why'd he have to start that fight with you?  
  
Jimmy: No, guys. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have socked him when he threw the lunch tray @ me.  
  
Carl: But Jimmy, it still had food on it.  
  
Jimmy thought for a moment.  
  
*flashback start*  
  
Nick: Hey Neutron!!!  
  
Jimmy: What Nick?  
  
Nick: Did you know that with a guy with your IQ level actuallycant go to colledge?  
  
Jimmy: We're in colledge Nick!  
  
Nick: Oh...well catch this!  
  
Nick threw his plate of food @ him. it hit him in the face, causing Jimmy to get up and sock him back...and break his nose. a fight broke out and Jimmy's parents decided to move, to save his reputation.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Jimmy shrugged and beep was heard.  
  
Carl/Sheen: Gotta go, man.  
  
Jimmy: Bye.  
  
They did their weird handshake and Carl and Sheen started to walk away. Halfway to the car, though, they stopped and turned around. Sheen handed his favorite Ultralord action figure and Carl handed his inhaler. Jim blinked back a few tears and took the gifts gratefully.  
  
Jimmy: Thanks.  
  
Carl: Call us  
  
Jimmy nodded as his best friends climbed into the car and drove away. Jim then turned to Cindy.  
  
[I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right]  
  
  
  
Cindy: So.  
  
Jimmy: I'm sorry.  
  
Cindy: Sorry for what?  
  
Jimmy: For everything.  
  
Cindy: Oh Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: It's my entire fault. All my fault.  
  
[Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to]  
  
  
  
Mrs. Vortex: Well, goodbye, Judy.  
  
Mr. Vortex: Happy trails.  
  
Mrs. Neutron: Thanks John, Elizabeth.  
  
[And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time]  
  
  
  
Jimmy and Cindy have been standing there, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Cindy: Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Yea?  
  
Cindy: I'll be missing you.  
  
Jimmy: I'll miss you too, Vortex.  
  
There was a loud BEEP! From the Neutron car and Cindy grew sadder. She tilted her head to the side. They ran into each other's arms and embraced each other. Cindy started to cry.  
  
Cindy: Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Y-yes?  
  
Cindy: I love you.  
  
*moment's pause*  
  
Jimmy: Ditto  
  
[Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to]  
  
  
  
Jimmy climbed into the car, holding back tears. They drove away. And soon, the car was out of site, leaving Cindy Vortex standing alone on the Neutron's former front lawn.  
  
[And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake]  
  
  
  
Cindy (and the song): You're my shooting star...  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you enjoyed her story!! Tell me if you want a sequel!! Peace out!!!  
  
~**Kylie**~ 


End file.
